Growth
You can increase your size, and therefore your strength and durability. Every rank of Growth activated increases your size category by one full level. You gain all the advantages and drawbacks of your new size category. At a size of Huge or larger, you also gain additional Moves while using the Move Action thanks to your long stride. Extras * Affects Others: You can grant the benefits of Growth to someone else by touch, enlarging them up to your maximum rank. As a +1 extra, both you and one other you are touching can increase in size. * Alternate FX: If you have Growth, you can acquire Shrinking as an Alternate FX. * Attack FX: A Growth Attack increases the size of an unwilling target. While this grants the target all the benefits of increased size, it also imposes all the drawbacks; being 30 feet tall can be very inconvenient, especially if you have a secret identity to maintain! * Extended Duration: Continuous Growth allows you to remain at whatever size you set for yourself until you choose to change it or your effect is countered. * Growth Strike (Fixed +1): You can add the momentum of increasing in size to your melee attacks, literally enlarging under an opponent’s jaw, for example. This gives you an attack with a Damage rank of 1 per size category you enlarge until you reach your opponent’s size and only works on opponents at least one size category larger than you. So growing from medium to awesome size as part of an attack does +5 damage, for example. This damage is still limited by power level caps. * Innate: Your size, or ability to change size, are an innate part of your nature and cannot be countered or nullified. Innate is particularly common for permanent Growth that reflects the natural size of larger creatures. * Macroverse (Fixed +1): If you have Growth 20, you can enlarge past awesome size, to the point where you cross a dimensional barrier and enter a “macroverse” (which may or may not really exist at the superatomic level, where our universe exists within a single atom). Entering or leaving a macroverse is one action. In the macroverse, you lose your Growth effect, but gain Shrinking equal to your Growth rank (and when you shrink smaller than minuscule size, you leave the macroverse and return to the normal universe at awesome size, where your FX return to normal). This extra is only available if the GM determines a macroverse exists in the setting. Flaws * Dispersal (–2/rank): You increase in size by dispersing your bodily mass in some fashion over a larger area. You do not gain the increased weight, and gain no bonuses to Maneuvers, Might checks for Lifting and Carrying, Effect Modifier, and enemies suffer no penalties to Effect Modifier against you. This flaw is most often associated with growing characters that also become Insubstantial, turning into mist, for example, in which case Growth may be Linked to that effect, although it is not required. * Full Power: A character with this flaw can only grow to maximum size permitted by Growth rank and return to normal size. You cannot “stop” at any intermediate size or size category. This may limit the benefits of Growth in enclosed spaces or other situations where attaining full size would be problematic. It should only be applied to Growth greater than 4 ranks, since anything less doesn’t result in any significant disadvantage. * Increased Action: This flaw does not apply to Growth; it is a power drawback instead (see the following section). * Permanent: You are permanently at the maximum size for your Growth rank. You gain all the benefits and drawbacks of your size, but cannot turn off your Growth to achieve a smaller size. Permanent Growth is often also Innate to reflect the natural size of larger creatures. * Prolonged Action: Generally, requiring longer than a free action to change your size is a fixed flaw rather than an Action flaw, simply because it doesn’t limit the use of Growth much once you’ve assumed a particular size. Taking one action to grow is a -1 point flaw and two actions is -2 points, with each additional step on the Time and Value Progression Table adding -1 point to the flaw (if the GM allows a longer Action flaw). Associated FX * Enhanced Trait: As characters grow, it isn't uncommon for them to become much stronger and tougher, with increased Strength and Constitution. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Alteration FX